i'm not gonna let you fall
by not.so.tragically
Summary: \\it's against the laws of physics for ex-best friends to occupy the same hallway for longer than necessary


_"Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you."_

* * *

They changed. They grew up.

This wasn't middle school anymore.

They had to find a place.

They needed to be somebody.

Unfortunately, they couldn't be that person together.

* * *

The heels of Maya's boots knock lightly as she walks the halls, her friends moving in sync next to her. The crowds part almost dramatically, when she makes her way and the whispers start the second they think she's out of earshot.

 _"Where's she going?"_

 _"To her **locker**."_

 _"She can't."_

 _"It's her locker."_

 _"Riley's at her locker."_

 _"Crap."_

She hears them, buzzing like flies in her ears. Her head is up and her eyes are straight, the background noise begins fading away as she learns what the buzzing was really about.

* * *

Riley's giggling hard as she makes the way to her locker, her friends equally as loud next to her. The crowds part intentionally, when she moves down the hall and the murmurs begin when they think she's gone.

 _"Where's she going?"_

 _"Her **locker** , duh."_

 _"She can't."_

 _"Why? It's her locker."  
_

 _"Maya's going to her locker."_

 _"Oh, crap."_

She can hear, the sounds drifting in her ears. Her head is up, and her smile's wide, and the background noise starts melting away as she sees what the murmurs were all about.

* * *

The room appears to move in slow motion, while the talk hushes. Their respective cliques part ways when the other comes into view. It's somewhat of a Mexican Standoff, neither moves, waiting for the other to shoot first.

Maya's bag suddenly feels a little heavier on shoulder, but her demeanor remains indifferent.

Riley's ponytail immediately feels tighter, but her face never falls from it's slight smile.

And, it's Maya who moves first, breaking away from her clique. The hushed hallway watches with bated breath to see what Riley's response is. Maya's dialing in her combination, her fingers moving deftly against the lock. Riley then breaks loose of her own clique and twists in the combo to her lock as well.

The item sears the skin on Maya's wrist, but she never flinches.

Maya swings the door open and tugs out her Art History textbook, before pushing her English Literature book inside. Riley draws out her Physics textbook, and nudges her European History book back into it's spot.

The item burns a hole into Riley's chest, but she never fidgets.

One girl shuffles some papers around, and the other arranges some folders, but they both slam their lockers at the same time.

They're face to face now, and it's contest: Who Cares? Maya's face holds the same expression, and Riley's look never changes. Still, there's a split second in time, where both consider caving in, wanting to forgive and forget, lunge into the other's arms for bear hug.

But, Riley doesn't cave.

And Maya cannot forgive nor forget.

Both turn on their heels and fall back into their own cliques, and it's a showdown once more.

Then, the bell rings, but nobody's moves until it stops. They're both going to the same class, but take opposite paths anyway.

 _It's against the laws of physics for ex-best friends to occupy the same hallway for longer than necessary._

* * *

Riley manages to enter a minute before the bell rings and slides in her seat in the front of the class, close to the center. She readjusts her ponytail and shakes her head, as if shaking off the bad memories.

Lucas arrives in moments after, taking his seat across from Riley's, greeting her with a warm smile.

Maya slips in just as the bell rings, her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"Cutting it close, aren't we Miss Hart?" Mr. Carter muses from his desk.

She simply chuckles and saunters over to her seat, acknowledging Farkle with a smile and a nod before dropping into the seat behind him. From her seat, near the back corner, she can see straight out the window. "Just tryin' to keep you on your toes, Teach." She smiles before propping her boots onto the back of Farkle's chair.

Farkle's already leaning forward in his desk, and he never seems to be bothered by it.

Mr. Carter notices this. He notices how quick Maya is to stand up for him, and how Farkle's just as quick about defending her unpopular opinions with fact. He also notices how Riley never openly challenges Maya's beliefs, even though her own strongly differ; he sees how Lucas almost always agrees with Riley's positions on issues.

He observes how the class maneuvers around these dynamics. Nobody talks about Farkle in fear of Maya's wrath, but nobody challenges her opinions because they know the second Farkle speaks up, they'll sound like an idiot. Still, the remainder of the class never allows topics that will force a discussion between Riley and Maya, or blatantly disagree with Riley's opinions, because Lucas is always behind her.

"Alright, guys, it's a new week, so a new chapter. Today, we'll be starting our section on Identity. This is Chapter 11 in your textbooks, page 316." Some students shuffle to the back for the class set of textbooks that sit on the back counter, while others whisper to their friends to "grab them one."

Maya rises to get herself a textbook and ends up, unknowingly, waiting behind Lucas. He grabs two textbooks and turns around quickly, half-bumping into Maya's side.

"Sorry." He murmurs, trying to find her eyes.

She shakes her head and reaches around him to snatch up a book. "Whatever." She replies, already turning on her own heel, to move to her seat.

Mr. Carter notices this too. So does a dark haired boy sitting in back of the class. They notice it all, and they have a plan.

* * *

"Is 'Maya Hart' in this class?"

Maya's head snaps up at the sound of her name, and moves her pencils from the doodles in corner of her test paper.

A tall girl with cropped hair hands the teacher a note, and exits without saying anything else.

"Maya? Get your things." She is beyond confused at her teacher's orders, but packs away her stuff anyway. Adjusting her bag on her shoulders, she shuffles to the front of the class, holding her test paper. "You can finish tomorrow." The aging woman then passes Maya the note, and takes the test from her.

 _Maya Hart_

 _Urgently_

 _\- Mr. Carter_

The note is unbelievably vague and she wonders why her teacher wouldn't think this was a prank, or one of her friends helping her get out of class. Yet, Maya can't recall doing anything bad in his class recently, still she moves out the doors and down the hall. Not too fast, not too slow, the same calm, controlled pace as always.

As she's going, she sees Farkle coming down the corridor. She slows down to a stop, then waits for him to catch up. "Now, I know I didn't do anything wrong. You got the same note?"

Farkle nods and they start walking towards Mr. Carter's class. Farkle's walking a little slower, since he's grown quite a bit since the 7th grade, and now stands a little over six feet tall, and Maya grew about an inch and half and is only a few inches over five feet."Yeah, I wonder what's going on." They stroll in silence for a few minutes before Farkle speaks up again. "I heard you and Riley went to your lockers today."

"You heard right." Maya keeps her eyes up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's been years and I'm over it. Next year is our senior year, then we're gone. I couldn't hold on to her forever. Even if I wanted to." She's not yelling, but her voice doesn't sound calm and relaxed like usual. It's more _dejected._

They're at Mr. Carter's door before either of them can process what Maya just said. Farkle moves first, pulling the door open for Maya to step inside, and he's right behind her.

Maya looks around and Farkle nearly crashes into her, when she makes a sudden stop.

* * *

"Since we've already done over the fundamentals of charge interaction we can start on Coulomb's Law. I should see pens and papers out because you will need this information. Now-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Williams." A pretty girl with cropped hair speaks as she walks over to hand the teacher a note. She shuffles out quietly while Ms. Williams reads over the note.

"Riley Matthews, pack up your things." Riley's snapping papers into her binder rings when her teacher walks in between the desks to give Riley the note. "You can get the notes from a classmate."

 _Riley Matthews_

 _Urgently_

 _\- Mr. Carter_

Riley considers asking her teacher if this a joke because the note is so ambiguous that she can't believe this passed over Ms. Williams. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she adjusts her cardigan and ambles out the doors.

She's barely hit the end of the hallway when she sees Lucas moving in her direction. Riley brings up a hand to wave and stops to wait for him. She slides the note into her back pocket and waits for him to join her.

They're both turning in the direction of Mr. Carter's class when Riley speaks up. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

She simply chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. "Lucas, I've known you since I was 12. I know when something's wrong. So tell me."

"Nothing, it's just. . . Do they hate us? Do we hate them?"

"No, well, I mean we don't hate them, and I don't think they hate us. I just think we all grew up, next year is the last year before college. We couldn't hold on forever." Riley sighs as they approach the door. Lucas tests the handle, and finds it unlocked. He opens the door and gestures her inside.

Mr. Carter isn't inside, but a little note card sits on his desk.

 _Just wait._

"What does he-"

The door swings open and suddenly it's all quiet.

* * *

Farkle moves from behind Maya, to standing next to her, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, mouth in a tight line.

Nobody speaks.

Lucas licks his lips and shoves the sleeves of his letter jacket up his arms.

Nobody speaks.

Riley adjusts her cardigan once more, and feels a tight pain against her chest.

Nobody speaks.

Maya folds her arms over her chest, letting her black coat close over her figure, it feels like a fire against her wrist.

Nobody speaks.

It's awkward shuffling for a few minutes, but nobody speaks.

"Is this how you guys are now?" A voice pipes up from the back of the class and all heads turns in that direction.

 _Isaiah Babineaux._

He walks over, standing in between the pairs of ex-friends. "You can't even speak to each other now? I thought it was just because you were in front of your friends. . . but, no, this is how you actually are."

Mr. Carter emerges from the back wordlessly and moves in front of the door.

"What happened?" Zay shakes his head and scoffs. "You used to _love_ each other."

Riley looks up from her feet, finding Maya's cold eyes looking straight through her. "We grew up."

"No." Zay frowns. "Your parents grew up too, but they didn't abandon each other, they didn't shun each other. They grew together." He moves over to Mr. Carter's desk. "Farkle? Don't you remember how Lucas always had your back? No matter what, he was always prepared to help you. You guys were best friends."

"'Were' is the essential word in that sentence. You know the saying: 'Make new friends, and throw away the old ones like yesterday's garbage.'" Farkle bites back, looking at Lucas with fire in his eyes. "You made every team known to this school, and I didn't make the cut for friendship anymore, right?"

"Is that what you think happened?" Lucas replies, eyebrows raised incredulously.

"That's what _I know_ happened."

Lucas shakes his head. "No, you left me. You were president of the science club, and mathletes, all around smartest kid in school. I could barely keep up with half of your conversations you had with me or your friends."

"So you just gave up, and left me behind?" Farkle spits back and Maya looks over to him, slightly worried. He's never spoken to or about Lucas like this ever, not once. She doesn't want him to get hurt.

It's quiet for a moment, and now it's time. Turn back and retreat, or take the next step and see where it goes.

"I didn't see it like that. I didn't want to keep you behind." Lucas moves closer, stepping away from Riley. "I thought I was slowing you down. You had new friends, I thought that you'd want someone who could challenge you, 'ya know?"

Farkle nods, eyes softening. "I just wanted my friend."

"I should've know that."

"I'm sorry, man."

"I'm sorry, too."

Before either realizes, they're in a guy hug, chuckling at their own stupidity. Lucas steps back first, surveying Farkle. "You ever thought about basketball? You've got the height for it."

"Eh, I'll think about it. You ever considered debate? You've always had a way with words." Farkle laughs back.

Zay's smiling and he knows that was the easy part. Girls don't fight like guys. They hold grudges and feelings, they can't forgive as easily. "Maya, Riley. C'mon, you guys were practically sisters. You loved each other. You can't just grow out of that. Whatever happened, don't you think you can fix it?"

Maya shakes her head almost mechanically. "No." She states quickly. Her arms tighten across her chest, her face never wavering. "Some things just can't be forgiven. I just can't forgive her this time."

"Forgive me? I should be forgiving _you_."

"For what?" Maya barks back. "I've never been anything but a good friend to you."

Riley's face changes and twists into anger. "A good friend?! You _abandoned_ me! We didn't talk for 2 weeks during winter break our freshman year! Then you came back not speaking to me, wearing black coats, dying your hair 50 shades of red. I didn't even know who you were anymore. It's not my fault."

Maya scoffs and her face falls from it's calm, indifference to a dark rage. "We didn't speak because you didn't care! You didn't try at all! You weren't there for me!"

Farkle and Lucas step back, because there is nothing as dangerous as an argument between ex-best friends.

"I wasn't there for you? I've always been there for you, Maya! Through everything! You _left_ me."

"No, Riley. You didn't stand up for me. You made it in with 'popular kids', you finally fit in! You didn't care about anything else, I just wasn't cut out for it right?"

Riley face wrenches into confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You made it, Riley!" Maya hisses, venom laced in her. "You were finally popular! It made you happy, when those girls finally accepted you. You became a cheerleader and you had new friends, and you were freshman homecoming queen! Congratulations, Riley Matthews, 'Queen of Every-damn-thing!' I wasn't a cheerleader, or homecoming queen, and I didn't pull my hair into pretty ponytails or giggle about boys. I didn't fit in. That was okay with me, but it wasn't with you."

Maya swallows thickly, and keeps going. "I heard you and your ring of plastic Barbie dolls in the stairwell. 'Maya Hart just doesn't function in this school. She barely has any friends, and she's always drawing those _stupid pictures-"_

"Maya," Riley cuts her off. "I didn't know you heard that."

"But, I did! I heard everything. I couldn't care less what they say about me. You didn't defend me. You just let them talk about me, like I was **nothing.** What kind of best friend does that?" She feels hot tears piling up in her eyes. "I was there for you. But, you weren't there for me."

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I should've said something, I should've spoken up for you. I just didn't know how. But, it's been years, Maya. I just want my best friend back."

Maya's already turning on her heel, and walking off. Mr. Carter moves from in front of the door, not wanting to be trampled by the fiery blue-eyed girl. "But, you see, that's thing about people, Riley. Something you and your cloud of 'Class A' citizens might never understand." She turns and looks back towards Riley, hands already pushing the door open. " _They don't cease to exist when you want them to._ "

The door's slamming behind her, and everyone turns to Riley, who's tears are falling freely now. "Riles," Lucas begins. "It's not your fault."

"But, it is. It was't Maya, or those girls, or you. I didn't say anything. I messed up. This is _my fault_. I should've done something. I was too scared."

"Riles..."

* * *

Lucas and Farkle had spent the next few days talking and laughing, reminiscing. Then, they land on the topic of the warring girls.

"I've never seen Maya like that."

"Yeah, she's so beautiful."

"What?"

"She's uhm..."

"You like her."

"Well, how can you not? She's so gorgeous and kind, and have you heard her laugh? It's one of the most amazing things ever, and the way she says what she's feeling, whenever she's feeling it. Or how her hair is like dark red, but also blonde, and those few blue streaks in it. And her eyes, damn, her eyes are like the freaking ocean, and she's passionate about something the get darker. Just wow."

"You love her."

"Yeah- No! I don't, I mean she's cool, and breathtaking, and so sweet sometimes, and hilarious, and strong and- I love her."

"Of course you do."

"But, I don't like seeing her angry."

"We have to get them back together."

"Yeah, but how?"

"We have to show Maya, that she can trust Riley again. Riley loves her more than anything, and I know Maya still loves her."

"Zay?"

"Zay."

* * *

Maya's stomping down the hall in her thick boots once more, moving moderately fast. Her bag hits her left knee lightly with each step and it's a reassuring feeling. Everything is normal.

It's up the stairs now, and down to the corner bathroom because nobody ever goes there. She drops her bag on the counter and moves to look in the mirror, taking in her appearance before dabbing dark lipstick on her mouth. Rolling her lips twice, she puckers and frowns at her reflection.

Outside the door, a scared brunette takes a deep breath before pushing the door open so hard it bangs against the wall.

"Riley."

"Maya." She watches Maya's face descend into it's normal position, and she takes a few steps towards her. "You're right Maya." She starts, and feels herself losing confidence, but she feels the item against her chest and remembers why she's doing this. "I was a coward and horrible, _horrible,_ friend. I should've spoken up, stopped them, left them. I didn't. I was so wrong. Maya, you just have to understand that you always spoke up and I never knew how. I never learned how to stand up without you right behind me. I didn't learn how to speak out without you next to me. I panicked. And, I'm so so _sorry_. I will apologize everyday until you forgive me. I know that you probably hate me-"

"I don't." Maya interjects. The item twists slightly on her wrist.

"Don't what?"

"I don't hate you. I hate what you did, but I don't hate you. Regardless of what happened, I still love you."

Riley's vision begins to cloud as she listens. "I'm so sorry, Maya."

It's silence.

A breath.

A deep sigh.

"I forgive you."

Riley remains still.

Maya only blinks.

It's hard to tell who's arms open first, but in the end, both girls are wrapped in each other. Crying and smiling, hair is tangled in their mouths, and neither cares.

"I love you, Peaches."

"I love you too, Honey."

There's a muffled sound outside, and Riley pulls the door open to reveal Zay standing in between Lucas and Farkle holding a box of tissues.

"Don't judge me! That was a beautiful thing!" Zay blows his nose while passing the tissue box over to Farkle, who's dabbing at his eyes, then Lucas, who already has tissues clutched in his hand.

The tears dry and a bone crushing group hug takes place before makeup is fixed, and the renewed friends convene in the bathroom. Maya sits atop the counter, Riley beside her, her head lain in the crook between Maya's shoulder and neck. Lucas stands to Maya's right, Farkle near Riley, leaning against the paper towel dispenser, and Zay rested against a stall door.

"What's going to happen when we leave this bathroom?" Riley wonders aloud.

Farkle answers first. "We reenter the real world."

"How are we supposed to deal with that?" Lucas asks, looking over at Zay.

"I dunno." Zay shrugs his shoulders.

Riley reaches a hand in her shirt and pulls out a ring on a silver chain.

"Ring power?"

Maya pulls her own hand out of her coat pocket to reveal an identical ring on a thick black bracelet.

"Ring power."

* * *

The bell rings and Mr. Carter is surprised to see the five friends walk in, one by one, and take their seats. Zay three seats from the front row, Lucas in front of him, and Maya in front of Lucas with Riley across from her, and Farkle behind Riley.

Mr. Carter hides his joy well and looks down at his papers for the day's lesson. "Well done, Babineaux."

* * *

They assemble at Topanga's everyday before and after school and weekends for weeks, talking and laughing, and healing old wounds. They learn each other's lives again, the relearn the jokes, and the humor.

They relearn the food they love to eat, and the clothes they like to wear.

It's like discovering life again.

The moments where Zay makes them laugh so hard, they can't breathe happen again.

Inside jokes happen again.

And, the sparks happen again. It happens when Maya's hand brushes over Lucas', and when she finds herself in contact with him, or his hands playing in her hair again. It happens when she laughs, and calls him nicknames she hasn't used in almost two years, or when they make eye contact.

It happens when Farkle tickles Riley, or encourages her, and helps with her work. It happens when she smiles, and leans her head on his shoulder, or when their skin passes over each other.

The group support happens again when the homecoming game starts to near (albeit 17 days away), and Lucas begins to worry. They joke and make him laugh and smile, and ease some of his nerves.

 _(Maya eases the rest at 2 in the morning, in an all night diner with pancakes and soda. He rants and grunts, frustrated with himself. She reaches a soft hand over and grabs his hand, pressing her fingers into his palm. He can smell her strawberry shampoo and he's brought back to 8th grade, where everything was okay. She smiles and admits she missed him. He reveals he couldn't stand it when they stopped talking, and that he prefers strawberry over grape.)_

The group bands together to support Farkle when the math decathlon comes around, 2 days before the homecoming game. They go cheering as they enter and exit, chants of Farkle's name.

 _(Riley bakes him cookies and talks to him afterwards. He tells her about how scared he gets that all he'll ever be is smart. She shakes her head and lists all the ways he's been helpful and loving. He looks into her brown eyes and feels the same fluttering he felt 3 years ago. She looks into the sky and whispers how she loves the New York lights. He grins and let's her know that she's the only thing that's more beautiful than that. She blushes and turns her face to the moon.)_

* * *

Then it's Friday night, the homecoming game.

Maya doesn't want to go, she had to watch the whole week as the captain of the Varsity Cheerleaders, Trina, throw herself at Lucas. She saw the storybook ending heading for him from a mile away. She watched as they 'smooched' for the school paper, and hugged, and kissed more. She doesn't vomit, but stops speaking to him, hold for the snappy remarks and biting comments.

Still, she goes to the game. She watches for 3 Quarters, but as they start to end Fourth Quarter, she once again sees Trina grab Lucas and kiss him during a timeout. She feels her throat tighten a little and finds it hard to swallow.

She really doesn't belong here. Not with her black boots and red and purple hair, or sarcastic remarks. Maya tugs her black coat around her frame and calls Farkle over to her. Speaking straight in his ear, she tells him that she's leaving early, and to tell Riley she'll talk later. He nods and squeezes her shoulder tightly, before letting her go.

Lucas turns his head toward the stands for a second, seeing the curly haired girl in the black coat, climb up the steps to leave.

It's quick.

He's handing his helmet to the backup.

Pushing past the coach, he's moves faster.

With a shake of his head, he shoves himself past Trina.

He ignores the shrieks of his name.

He breaks into a run towards the bleachers.

Taking the steps two a time, he's almost there.

Maya turns back to see why the crowd has gone quiet.

Lucas is in front of her face.

"The game."

"You're more important."

She inhales deeply.

One hand slides through her hair, the other settles on her waist under her black coat.

Her own hands cups his sweaty face.

It's slow and languid.

Teeth, lips, tongue.

Mint mixes with an apple-y flavor and Lucas swears this is bliss.

"Yeah! Get your girl, Lucas!"

Maya smiles and giggles in his mouth at the outburst.

"I like when you smile."

She kisses him once, twice, three times and then the game continues.

It's a pass to number 36.

He has a block. Then another.

It's a jump...and-

Touch down.

Kick.

The extra point is good.

21-20.

Riley's jumping and laughing, looking for Farkle.

"We won!"

She found him.

He barely responds before there's a kiss on his lips.

* * *

They've stumbled into her room now, kissing fervently. Maya's back hits the bed, and her coat fans out underneath her body. Lucas hovers over kissing and sucking her pulse point before dropping his head, breathing on her neck.

"No." He groans, not moving.

"What?"

Lucas shakes his head and rolls himself off of her, sitting on the floor.. "Not tonight. We can't."

Maya feels slightly insecure and pulls her coat around her body for the second time that night, she sits up and turns her head away. "Okay."

He looks up at her and realizes what she's thinking. "No, not because of you, Maya. I just got you back, I don't wanna... not yet, at least."

She nods. "Okay, I understand."

"I want to do something else, though."

"Hold on." Maya rises to her feet and Lucas is left sitting in the dark, alone. She returns with two candles and lights them, placing them on separate ends of her room. "Mom didn't pay the light bill yet," She explains with a sigh. "I want to see your face. What did you wanna do?"

"I wanna sleep with you." He's awestruck by how beautiful she looks with the light dancing across her face.

"But, you just said-"

" _Sleep._ " He enunciates and pulls off his jacket. "Take off your coat." It's more of request than a command. She acquiesces and removes her black coat, glad he can't see her hands trembling in the dim lighting. She's left in her white tank top, exposing the length of her arms. "Shoes."

Before removing her shoes, she treads lightly to her bathroom, taking time to wipe off her makeup completely. Her boots are then kicked to the side as he does the same with his shoes. He does his best to navigate back to the bed, and peels back the covers. "Come on." She slides over to where he's standing, and sits on her knees, stealing a quick kiss, she lies down. Lucas scoots in behind her, wrapping a timid hand around her waist.

Maya reaches over to her nightstand and pulls out a scrunchie, tying her hair into a bun atop her head. His breath is light on her neck and she relaxes in his grip.

"I missed you."

"More."

* * *

"You kissed me."

Riley spins around to face the voice that came from behind. Her face resigns into a deep blush when she sees Farkle, standing a few feet away. "I did."

Farkle scratches the back of his neck, and continues walking towards her. "Was it the adrenaline... or an accident...-"

"I," She wrings her hands nervously. "Don't kiss people on accident. It was honest."

"Good, because I was really hoping it was real."

She smiles and hopes she doesn't look like she's spent the last 90 minutes jumping up and down. "It was. Real, I mean."

"Do you wanna try?"

"Try what?"

"Try us." He gestures in between them. "Try this and see where it goes? Because, I think- I think I really like you, Riley."

"I think I really like you to."

"So do you wanna go get something to eat or maybe-?"

"Yes!" Riley exclaims, bouncing lightly. He laughs at her enthusiasm and they start to walk in the direction of his car. Farkle times the rhythm of her hand swings and is able to slide his palm against hers at just the right moment.

* * *

The sun's rays fall in between the cracks of Maya's curtains and straight on Lucas' face. He stirs slightly, turning his face away from the light and into Maya, who's shifting, close to waking up.

Her eyes blink twice, adjusting to the light, or lack of, rather. Lucas watches her lips turn up as he looks at her. "Morning." He murmurs, tucking a red curl behind her ear.

"Morning." She sits up and he watches the stray rays of light fall on her body.

"Sleep well?"

"As well as I can in my jeans." Maya reaches up, pulling her hair out the ruined bun and lets her hair fall into it's tangled curls.

He sits up, turning his back to the edge of her bed. He's staring straight into her eyes, and she swears she lost at sea. The blanket has fallen away from their bodies and he can easily see the expanse of her arms, and collarbones. Lucas also sees the morning sun highlighting her face. "Why are you staring at me?"

Lucas doesn't answer. Instead, he takes her hand and traces his fingers over the patterns in her palm. She's silent and watches him intently. He runs his fingers over her wrist bones, and draws shapes on her arms.

Connecting his index with his thumb, he slides them as far as they can go up her forearm, in awe of how small she is. They part near the crook of her elbow, and he lightly pushes his finger there.

Her arm tenses for a second, still she relaxes. Lucas' fingers run their way up to the sharp blades of her shoulder, feeling the bones hiding underneath her skin. As if following the lines, he finds his way across her collarbones and down to her side.

He's feathering touches on her rib cage now, and if he wasn't looking so intensely, she would start laughing at the feeling. Maya feels him grabbing her other hand with his and she's limp, letting him move her how he chooses. He loosely locks their fingers together and raises her hand, leaning close to her face.

"Look." He whispers on her lips. Her eyes lift upwards and she sees him move their hands up together upward, almost as if grasping the light. The rays weave through their fingers, casting shadows, like bending the light.

"Beautiful." She thinks this is directed at the gestures, but drags her eyes back to him to see he hasn't stopped looking at her. His lips finally meet hers and it's electric. Not fast, like last night, not rushed and fighting tongues or clashing teeth. It's slow and his tongue moves languidly against hers, exploring and wandering, and their hands continue to move together, more as dancers in the sunlight.

They pull back breathless, in the best way possible.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Hm?"

"Fighting, talking, bickering."

She shakes her head, trying to collect herself. "I thought you and Riley would be perfect for each other. I wanted her to be happy, more than anything else in the world. I pushed you away, and it-it made angry. At you, for not fighting for me. At Riley, for not seeing what I wanted. At my mom, for not teaching how to hold on. At my dad, for not staying. At myself, for not-for not wanting to be happy. But, now-I want to be happy."

"And do I?"

"Do you what?"

"Make you happy?"

"Yes, you do. Very much, actually."

"Good."

* * *

The school doors had never seemed more important than they did in that moment.

"The second we walk in these doors, our lives will change forever." Maya laments.

"That's not even an exaggeration." Riley laughs, shifting on her feet.

The two girls could not look more different in that moment.

Maya's signature black coat, band tee, dark washed, ripped jeans and combat boots contrasted sharply with Riley's pullover pink sweater, white skirt and pink flats. The wind blew fiercely through Maya's wild multicolored mane, while Riley's sat perfectly in a ponytail atop her head.

Farkle and Lucas walked next to the girls, hands intertwined with their respective partners.

"How do you guys feel?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Lucas looked between his girlfriend and Riley.

"I'd feel a lot better if Isaiah Babineaux would get his flat button over here with us." Maya looks over towards the space between the door and the wall where Zay emerges smiling cheekily.

He saunters over to the group, bumping fists with Lucas.

"I feel alright." Riley locks her free arm with Maya's.

"Come on, let's go take on the world." Maya takes the plunge, pulling the iron doors open, bathing herself and her friends in the light.

* * *

 **I'm not very sure why I I think it might have been a request or something but I can't remember now.**

 **Anyways thank you for reading leave a review, favorite, do whatever it is you like to do.**

 **XOXO - Me.**


End file.
